


Fresh

by MathClassWarfare



Series: We’ve Got Plenty of Time [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Noctis Lucis Caelum Lives, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Older Prompto Argentum, Older Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, POV Prompto Argentum, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare
Summary: Prompto decides to shave.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: We’ve Got Plenty of Time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1104645
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50
Collections: Beginning of Forever - An older Promptis Fan Project - Event Submissions





	Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> For the Older Promptis Event 2020! 
> 
> \- Clean Shaven / Beard  
> \- Scars  
> \- Long-Distance Relationship

The last of the shower steam billows out the door as Prompto leaves the bathroom, running his thumb along the smooth curve of his chin. He was thorough, and he’s got two kinds of fancy face-cream at his disposal, thanks to his best friend’s expensive taste in skincare. 

“You shaved!” Noctis exclaims, reaching out to Prompto as he approaches the couch. 

_“Mhmm.”_ Prompto nods, taking a seat next to him. “Figured it was time to finally lose the stupid goatee.”

 _“Hey.”_ Noctis narrows his eyes. “Your goatee looked good.”

“No. It didn’t. It looked like a gerbil—or was it a hamster?” He laughs, remembering Aranea’s assessment of his end-of-the-world look.

Noctis whacks him with a throw pillow. “I don’t care what other people say, I thought it was cool.”

“Thanks, Noct.” Prompto smiles and lets his head fall to the side, against the couch cushion. 

Reaching out to stroke his chin with gentle fingertips, Noctis murmurs, “Smooth is nice too, though.” He crawls forward, letting his hand fall to Prompto’s neck, and brings his lips to the newly-shorn skin. Each kiss is like an electric jolt, sending Prompto’s nerves humming as he presses into the sensation. With a soft laugh, Noctis lets his kisses drift up to Prompto’s mouth, and his beard scratches deliciously along the way.

Prompto holds on tight to Noctis’s shoulders so he can stay in this dance of soft lips and darting tongues and avoid tumbling off the couch. When they part for a breath, Noctis gazes down with flashing blue eyes and that smile that’s only for Prompto, then hauls him back from the edge.

There are so many things that changed during their long separation, and they’re both learning to navigate all of their new scars—visible and otherwise—but the two of them still slot together perfectly, like they always have. Like Prompto always imagined they would. Arms and legs and heartbeats. The bridge of a nose and the shell of an ear. Smooth skin and stubble. It never gets old, moving and touching and breathing in his love like this. Sometimes, Prompto feels like they’re so close that Noctis can read his thoughts—and that’s okay, because it’s him. 

They’re certainly on the same page when Noctis says, rough and breathy, “We can see that movie another time, right?” and slips a hand under the hem of Prompto’s shirt.

 _“Uh huh,”_ he gasps, sliding his fingers across Noctis’s cheek to catch the long black strands that are tickling his face. Then he buries his fingers in Noctis’s hair and pulls him down into another hungry kiss.


End file.
